Keeping it in the Family - An Unrealted Non-Canon Fan fic about my OCs
by Some Icy Dude
Summary: A tale about two twins, one of which has seuxual urges he's been holding back for far too long (This is the first and possibly only fan fic to use my OCs in them if you want me to continue this non canon smut adventure let me know i'd be happy too i had fun writing this also reason I tagged this a Misc. Cartoons bcus there is no category for OCs unless it's part of a series)


Our little tale of family friendship begins with two siblings, these two siblings being named Clyde and Suzy, Clyde was the more curious of the two siblings, he loved adventure and staying with his sister, Suzy was more like an older sister, she often would jokingly tease her brother when she could, but deep down she did really care for him.

With slightish character introduction out of the way let us commence with the our tale of family, it all started one night as Clyde and Suzy were preparing for bed, Clyde looked at his sister and exclaimed "hey sis", his sister looked back and replied with "Yeah Clyde what is it?", he answered her "Can I...sleep with you tonight?" He asked her shyly, Suzy looked at him weird, but then replied with "Clyde, you can't keep wanting to sleep in my bed every time you have a bad dream, you're not 5 anymore".

Clyde thought about what she said, he knew he couldn't tell her the real reason why he wanted to sleep in her bed tonight, so he lied to her and said "I just...feel we could sleep together once, just like old times." Suzy wasn't convinced and turned around in her bed, before shutting off the light she wished her brother a good night.

Clyde was quiet as he lay in the shadow of the night sky, the light of the moon was peering through a window in his and Suzy's room, he tried falling asleep, but his eyes wouldn't stay shut so he got up and walked over to his sister who was already fast asleep. She was sleeping facing toward her with her mouth slightly open, Clyde thought about this for a while eventually, he said to himself "No one would really know if I did it, she is asleep after all I just have to be slow about it" without hesitation Clyde took out his cock and slowly inserted it into his sister's half open mouth.

As he slowly thrust into her he let out quiet moans, "God her mouths so tight and tiny" he thought to himself as began to thrust at a slightly faster pace, he had to go slow as to not wake his sister up but, he couldn't help himself and began to pick up the pace "Ah! Sis!" Clyde yelled as he thrust into her mouth harder, his sister slowly began to wake up, "S-S-Sis I'm about to cum" Clyde shouted as he released his liquids into his sister's mouth, Suzy was fully awake at this time and upon realizing what had happened she quickly pulled her brothers dick out of her mouth.

"CLYDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled at him with immense anger, "I'm sorry sis, it's just recently I've been sexually deprived, I had too much sexual tension building up in me and I had to let it all out" he exclaimed shakingly as he knew his sister was angry, "That doesn't mean you can try and fuck me while I'm asleep or without my consent, that's considered rape Clyde" Suzy replied having calmed down a bit, "I said I was sorry sis" Clyde replied to her shyly "Did you like it thought?" he asked her, "A little bit" his sister replied blushing a bit.

"I could do it again if you want" Clyde continued, Suzy agreed to this and let him pick wherever to fuck her, Clyde began to fuck his sister's hair as that's what he most desired to fuck, he began to thrust his dick across Suzy's hair moaning with each thrust, "Sis, your hair is so soft" Clyde said as he continued to fuck her hair, "Thanks, and your dick feels nice in my hair" she replied back to him.

Clyde moaned louder as he kept fucking his sister's hair, he loved the feel of smooth hair wrapping around his dick "Ah~" Clyde moaned as he felt something coming "Sis, is it okay if I cum?" he questioned, "Well since you came in my mouth without asking sure cum in my hair" Suzy replied back, Clyde began to thrust hard and fast "I-I'm cumming Sis!" he yelled as his released his seminal fluids all over his sister's hair.

"Thanks for the hair gel" Suzy giggled as she eyed her brothers dick some more, "Want to go for another round Clyde?" she asked him as she spread her legs, "Maybe tomorrow sis I'm sexually exhausted" Clyde exclaimed as he lay down his bed, "I'm going to take a shower now" Suzy exclaimed as she got up, before going into the bathroom she walked up to her brother and gave him a little kiss (on the cheek you dummy) "I love you Clyde" she smiled as she went to go take a shower, "I love you too sis" he replied back as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Over in the next room we see Clyde's friend Kayla who saw the whole thing, she had a fun time watching the two twins have kinky hair sex, but that is a story for another time ;)


End file.
